Forbidden Love
by Neak Temhota
Summary: Alex Rider is kidnapped and winds up being the pet of a rich Russian inventor's son. What will happen if the two fall in love? Will he be killed? Will some twist of fate bring them closer? This is BOYXBOY! I'm redoing this story! So keep reading !
1. Pet?

**A/N: **This is the first re-written chapter for 'Forbidden Love'! Please R&R to tell me how you like it so far ^^; My writing style has changed so much, and I want to know what I can do to improve my works! The translation of the letter and the bolded words are located at the end of the chapter~ Enjoy!

* * *

A sigh escaped past pouting lips as a young boy walked slowly down an empty hallway. His long red hair flared out behind him like a sheet of crimson silk. He ran a pale hand through his bangs, a forlorn expression placed upon his face. His emerald eyes welled with unshed tears, his lip unconsciously tucking itself in between his teeth. He let out another sigh while coming to a stop at the only seemingly guarded room on this floor.

He raised a hand towards a high-tec box of technology. His fingertips pressed down on an open panel, which turned out to be a fingerprint scanner. The screen turned from blue to green, allowing him access to this part of the house. But before he could push the button for the door to open, he had to type in countless numbers of codes, all over seven digits long. After finally finishing punching in numbers and letters, he opened the door, walking swiftly inside.

He watched as the electronic door slide closed behind him, turning to lock it with yet another set of complex codes. As he turned back around, he noticed that someone else was inside the room with him. A thought struck his mind and he eagerly walked from the room he had been in to his bedroom. His expectant face fell to one of confusion. It was not the person he had thought would be there. Instead, there was a boy his age who appeared to be sleeping on his bed.

The look of confusion quickly turned to irritation. Who was this boy and why was he sleeping on _his _bed? _'Well, he's not sleeping anymore,'_the red head thought, noticing at how the other's breathing was not the smooth rate of a person asleep. The blond's side was heaving up and down, signalling his distressed state. His back was to the surprised red haired boy, and he could see that the capturee was tied both at hands and feet.

"Uh..." the red head muttered, blinking his eyes quickly as he tried to figure out why exactly this person was tied up on his bed. At the sound of another person in the room, the blond flipped himself over with great dexterity and glared his deep brown eyes at the first boy.

With this movement, the red head could see fully the features of the one bound. His face was slender, and very attractive one might add. His hair was a fair colour, setting off nicely with his tannish skin. His eyes were like two pools of melted chocolate, with great mystery swimming in their depths. His mouth was covered with a gag that tied around his head, restricting the boy's voice.

Before speaking to the blond, the paler of the two noticed that there was a note propped upon his bedside table. Quickly striding over to read the paper, he openly gaped at what was there. The letter read:

**"Muy haroshinke unook,**

**Kak tey ooznala, yia debya dala whatetit zwere shto tey hadela dolga. Yia dooma yoo eta debe ochin panra vista. Eezvanee yia nemagla tam beet na twoy denrash denya."**

Nyrant, the red head who had just read the note, stole a glance at the boy on the bed. He had to admit, the boy was cute. But that gave his father no right to kidnap him! _'Why must father always do these things to me? Couldn't he just BE here, instead of giving me something that is... more than a little extreme.'_

**"Kagda yia sprasyla moy atets shol na oolitsoo ee ookrast mne odee!"**Nyrant muttered, a hand coming up to shield his eyes from the suddenly glaringly bright room. He shook his head, his crimson hair shimmering like light reflecting from drops of blood. He sighed, his eyebrows creasing in obvious irritation. _'Who exactly is this 'pet' my father has 'bought' for me? He doesn't look Russian... He looks almost American, but are Americans normally that built?' _he wondered, images of his father's business acquaintances coming to mind. Old, slightly obese men with suits that couldn't fit their roubus bodies.

With these thoughts wandering around in his head, he turned to the glaring blond and asked, "Kak twoyo emya malchik?" His voice seemed to purr with the words, his natural charm coming out in the most awkward of times. His tongue rolled the Russian off with the greatest of ease, his eyes doing a once-over of the other.

The blond's forehead crinkled, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to decipher what was just asked of him. Nyrant, upon realising that the one tied up might not understand Russian, asked in fluent english, "Who are you?"

This could clearly be understood by the blond, whose face relaxed as he mumbled something unintelegible in an answer. The gag that was in his mouth and around his head made his mouth dry, and was very uncomfortable to wear. The red head walked over to the other, his hands slowly reaching out to him. "Don't worry, I'm just going to take this off..." he quickly explained, not wanting to frighten the blond.

After gently untying the gag and removing it from the other's face, Nyrant retreated to a safe distance from the blond in case he was a biter. "My name..." the blond began, his voice hoarse from his mouth having been forcibly open for such a long time, "..is Alex."

* * *

**[[English translation for the note: My dearest son, **

**As you have noticed, I have gotten you the pet you have been asking for. I hope this will satisfy you in the absence of me on your birthday.**

**Translation for what he says after the note: When I asked for a pet, I didn't mean for my father to go out and kidnap one for me!]]**


	2. Interupted

Nyrant felt movement on the bed, so he turned to see what Alex was doing. When he turned, Alex slipped a hand around around Nyrant's neck and pulled. Their lips met in a surprisingly passionate embrace. A moan found its way past Alex's lips and was interupted by a moan from the other boy.

Alex's hand wrapped around Nyrant's lower back, pulling the boy closer to his quickly heating body. 'Why is it so hot in here?' Nyrant thought as Alex's mouth began moving down his neck. He began to pant, feeling like his body was on fire. No, not his body, a certain part of his body. This certain part was located above his leg. Since this was Nyrant's first time doing anything like this, he didn't know what was happening to his body. All he mind could comprehend was that moving his body against Alex felt good.

So that's what he did. He began to move his hips against Alex's, feeling something hard press against his 'problem'. He figured out that if he pressed his hips harder onto Alex's it felt good. Really good. Just as he started feeling really good, he felt as if he was going to explode.

Alex gently lowered Nyrant so that he was lying on his back. He seperated their lips and pulled his face back a little. Nyrant opened his eyes, still panting. Alex smiled, moving the hair out of Nyrant's eyes. "Your eyes are bautiful," he told him. "As are yours." Instead of kissing, Alex laid his head on the other boy's chest.

Nyrant blinked as he sighed contently. "W-why did you stop?" he asked, his face reddening quickly. Alex wanted to say that this was moving to fast, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. "D-did I do something wrong?" asked Nyrant in a small voice. Alex lifted his head, looking into the other boy's eyes as if they were windows to his soul. "No," he said, adverting his eyes to the pillow Nyrant was on, "I'm just... not ready for this." His face was as flushed as Nyrant's had been.

"Oh, okay." "You mean, you're not mad at me?" Alex asked, wanting to make the situation clear. "Not at all, I just thought had suddenly changed your mind." "About what?" "Liking me," Nyrant said, turning his head to the side so that Alex couldn't see his eyes. "What are you doing to Ny?!" a boy with long curly blond hair screamed, pulling Alex off the bed. He held the boy by his coller, nearly choking him. Alex kicked the intruder in the stomache. The wind went out of him like he was a deflating balloon.

"Who are you?" Alex questioned, having his hand around his throat. Nyrant jumped off the bed and tried to pull Alex off. "What are you doing? He's trying hurt you!" Alex protested, but in the end he let go of the blond's neck and listened to his 'master'. Alex was prepared to spring into action if the blond tried to hurt Nyrant. What he wasn't prepared for was Nyrant hugging the blond. "What?" he asked, confusion spreading through his brain.

Nyrant looked up, saying, "Sorry! I forgot to introduce you two!" He got up and helped the blond off the floor. "Alex, this is Trevor, my best friend. Trevor, this Alex, me..." he began, then stopped remembering that Alex was his birthday present. He couldn't tell Trevor that! "Your what?" Trevor asked, curious as to way the other boy had been top of Nyrant. "His boyfriend," Alex said, not knowing why he had just said that. "Your boyfriend?!" Trevor asked, exploding inside.

What did this Alex boy have that he didn't? He had always waited patiently for Nyrant to catch on that he was in love with him, but little vaive Nyrant never quite noticed. To him they were good friends. "I've never even seen him before! Did you just go out and get the first boy you saw?!" Trevor screamed, feeling nauseated. Why did this happen on the day that he was going to confess his love for Nyrant? That was when he noticed the handcuffs on the bed. "What were you planning to do to him?!" he asked, gripped Alex's neck once again.

"Trevor! Let him go!" Nyrant screamed, trying in vain to pull Trevor off Alex. Alex struggled for breath while he also tried to get the hands off his neck. Finally, Trevor let go, his face flushed with anger. "What were you planning to do to him?" he asked, in a steady voice that scared Nyrant. "Its not... what you... think," Alex replied, trying to find his stolen breath. As he forced air back into his lungs, he studied the blond. The boy was slender, but under his shirt sleeves he could see muscles ready to kill him with. Who was this guy to Nyrant? Why did he care?

"I don't understand what you're thinking, Trevor," Nyrant's small voice broke through the lingering silence. At the same time, both boys looked at Nyrant, studying his figure for any sign of injury. 'I wonder what this creep was doing to Nyrant.' That thought went into both of the boy's heads. Nyrant felt like he was under a microscope. Why were they both staring at him like that? He turned around and plopped onto the bed. "Will you tell me why you're here?"

"I was bringing you something, a surprise, for your birthday," Trevor said, a slight blush creeping across his masculine features. Alex glared at him. "Had I known it was his birthday, I would have gotten him something," he told Trevor in a matter-or-fact tone of voice. "Sure you would have. I mean, who doesn't ask their boyfriend when his birthday is. You were probably to busy trying to get in his pants to ask," Trevor retored, basically growling at Alex. 'Trying to get in my pants?!' Nyrant's mind asked, his face becoming as red as his hair. 'Are they fighting over me?' he wondered, guiltily enjoying the attention.

"I have never tried to get in his pants! I wouldn't do something like that to Nyrant!" 'Why am I fighting for him? I don't even know his last name!' Alex's mind was having a war inside his head. Should he continue to fight for Nyrant? Or should he stop and let Trevor win? His heart told him that he should fight, so he did what he thought he would never do to save another boy's pride. He punched Trevor square in the jaw.


	3. Ice

**A/N:** I am currently looking for a beta. So, if anyone is interested in helping me out, just send me a message.

* * *

Trevor fell to the floor, the hit having knocked him out. "Alex!" Alex held his fist. 'That hurt,' he thought. Nyrant leaped off the bed, running over to the fallen blond. "Are you okay? Trevor? Trevor!" He turned to Alex. "You knocked him out." "That's what I was trying to do," Alex replied honestly. "Why did you hit him?" Nyrant demanded.

"He was disrespectful to you, my master," Alex said, not aware of what he had just called the other boy. "What did you call me?" Nyrant asked, a bit surprised and confused about whath e was hearing. "Master," Alex replied, not really thinking. He had stopped rubbing the soreness out of his hand which now resided in the fair locks of his hair. "Alex, let me see your neck," Nyrant demanded, having broken from his deep thought. He had thought it was strange that the other boy had protected him and called him master. All he needed now was proof to support his thoughts.

Alex walked over to Nyrant, his mind coming up with all the reasons why he wanted to see his neck. The most unlikly possibility was that he was a vampire. Alex laughed at his thoughts, startling Nyrant, who had been feeling around his neck for anything unusual. "I knew it," he breathed, sadness portraying in his voice. "You knew what?" the other boy asked, raising one of his blonde eyebrows.

"My father poisoned you." Alex blinked. He hoped his hearing had just spazzed out. "He what?!" he finally, asked. "He poisoned you with his new product. This poison will make you become loyal to the first person you see. And since I was the first person you saw, you are now truely my pet." Nyrant sighed, running a hand through his silky bangs. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way to free Alex.

Just as he was wondering if his father had a poison which reversed the effects, the blond on the floor moaned and sat up, grabbing his head. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing the bump that had formed while he was passed out on the floor. "Wait..."Nyrant said as he saw Trevor's eyes blink alive with memory. He searched the room and spotted his prey. "You!" he screamed and lunged for Alex.

Alex dodged his attack and whacked him on the head. "Yow!" Trevor tried to attack again, but Nyrant stopped him. "Trevor, I know that you think Alex was trying to force me," he started, blushing a deep red as he spoke, "but I was the one who started things." Of course he was lying, but Trevor didn't know that. Trvor's mouth hung open as Nyrant finished. He had always thought there was no way Nyrant would try to seduce someone, even though he had had a dream with that exact thing happening.

"Y-you started it?!" Trevor demanded, still slightly in shock. Maybe Nyrant wasn't as naive as he thought. "Yes," Nyrant replied, still blushing. Alex got off the bed and walked over to him, wrapping his strong arms around Nyrant. He snuggled against his neck and gave a territorial glare in Trevor's direction. Trevor growled, jealous of how Alex could get so close to Nyrant. He growled again and leaped towards Nyrant, wanting to stake his claim over him. "Eh?" Nyrant said as he was jerked from one boy's arms and into another.

Trevor pulled a little to hard and fell onto him bum, Nyrant landing with an "Off!" on his lap. That action earned a snarl and pounce from Alex, who landed on Nyrant's lap. "Get off me, Alex!" Trevor said, pulling onthe other blond's hair. "Owww! Nyrant, Trevor's being mean!" Alex pouted, shoving the hand away from his head. Nyrant tried to get out of the pile up, but placed his hand somewhere where he shouldn't have. Trevor's lap. As he tried to lean all of his weight onto the hand as he got up, he heard a yelp from Trevor. Nyrant looked at his hand and noticed where it was. "Ahh! I'm sorry!" he said, snatching the hand away and looking at the boy's face.

Trevor was near tears, he was in so much pain. "Ahh! I'll go get some ice! Alex, stay with him!" With that being his last words as he ran out the door, Alex couldn't help but obey. He looked over at the other, trying not to laugh. I mean, who wouldn't want to laugh if your arch enemy was almost crying from pain? Trevor thought it was less amusing. "Stop laughing at me!" he screamed, his voice high pitch from the pain. "I'm not laughing at you!" Alex said, putting on an innocent look. "I can see it in your eyes," Trevor said, glaring at the other blond.

Meanwhile, Nyrant was running to the kitchen, trying to find ice. He ran down the hallways before bursting through the swinging doors of the house's kitchen. He heard a smash and looked in the direction. One of the maids had dropped a plate, having been startled by his sudden appearance. She quickly began picking the pieces up, muttering a few "Oye eezvenee!". He ignored her and ran over to the head chef, asking for ice.

Nyrant took the bag of ice and ran back to the room containing the two blonds. He was out of breath when he scanned his pinky and walked into the room. Trevor looked as if he was ready to pass out, and Alex perked up when the red headed boy entered and walked over. Not really stopping to think, Nyrant held the bag against Trevor. Alex did stop. He quickly put his hand over Nyrant's, getting ready to pull it away. Before he got the chance, the door opened and a man entered. "Otetse!" Nyrant said.

* * *

((Translation from Russian to English: "I'm so sorry!"

"Dad!"))


	4. Daddy

((**A/N:** My translator is no longer helping me. She finished translating this chapter, so that's why it has Russian in it. From now on, after this chapter, stuff spoken in Russian will be underlined. Thank you for your patience on me getting this typed up.))

* * *

"Otetse!" Nyrant said, freezing along with Trevor and Alex. The man blinked, having trouble comprehending the scene before him. His eyes traveled down Nyrant's arm to where he hand was covered by the boy with honey blond hair. Both of their hands were placed on a pack of ice located in Trevor's lap. He moved his gaze from one boy to the other, all of them frozen.

Trevor's face flushed a bright red, but he still did not move a muscle. The same happened to Alex. Nyrant's face had been red since he had put the ice on Trevor's injury. They all three looked like they had been caught in the act, and man had no idea what they were thinking. He smiled, glad his gift had come in handy. "Ya veeshu teey emey ish vesila momenteey stabyo swere," he said, laughing a little. "Pravda?" both Trevor and Nyrant said in a questioning tone, completely confused.

"Tolko, ya ne doomala staba teey boodysh emete vesila staboy drook Trevor," he said, looking sternly at Nyrant, who blushed and yanked his hand away from Trevor's crotch and the ice. Alex did the same, but more slowly. Trevor's face was even more red then before, and Alex had no idea why. "Can you please use English?" he asked, getting the feeling that he was being left out.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said the man, his Russian accent seemingly gone. "Who are you?" Alex asked, getting off of the floor where Trevor and Nyrant were still sitting. "I'm sorry, I should have properly introduced my self. I am Chorney, Nyrant;s father," he replied humbly. The look on Alex's face was able to be described in one word: dumbstruck. "You're... Nyrant's father?" he asked, his expression turning to confusion. If this was his father, why didn't he look upset when he walked in on his son and two other boys? He actually looked a little please. "Wait... so that means it was you who put this collar on after kidnapping me!" Alex said, getting angrier by the second. "Yes," Chorney answered, not even looking the slightest bit guilty. He ran his deft fingers through his short black hair, almost exactly the way Nyrant had done before. "Why do you seem so angry? You don't like your new master?" he questioned. An immediate "No!" escaped from Alex's mouth, causing Trevor and Nyrant to jump.

"Good!" Chorney said, smiling brightly. "My formula worked then." Alex growled, not liking the man's smug expression. "You shouldn't inject people with an untested formula, otetse," Nyrant cut in, seemingly recovered from his embarrassment. He got up off of the floor, leaving Trevor behind. "It was untested?!" Alex screamed, although no one was listening. "I did test it!" Chorney countered, acting like a child fighting with a sibling. "On animals!" his son said, feeling triumphant when Chorney agreed. "You injected me with something only tested on animals?!" Alex interupted, this time catching their attention. "Yes, but I altered it for humans," he replied, sticking his tongue out at the pet. Growling, Alex leaped over to attack him, but tripped over the forgotten Trevor. "Ow!" they all screamed as Alex dragged Chorney to the ground, falling on top of the poor curly haired blond. While Trevor tried to squirm out of the second pileup he had been in since this morning.

A giggle came from Nyrant, who was the only witness to this funny scene. He reached inside his drawer as Trever was flattened to the floor when the other two tried to claw each other's eyes out. The click and flash of a camera made them all look at Nyrant, who was standing there with a high-tech digital camera/camcorder/MP3 Player. All of their eyebrows shot up questioningly, momentarily forgetting the reason they were beating each other. The red haired pretty boy smirked, looking at his latest picture. "This is one for the photo album!" he said, touching the shut down button and placing it back into his dresser. "What was that for?" Chorney asked, his hair in Alex's fist. He slapped the hand away, scowling at him. Alex stuck his tongue out, glaring back at him. "It was for my own amusement," Nyrant said, laughing at the sight of all three of them tangled on the floor.

"I was not willing in this fight! They fell on me!" Trevor yelled, trying to squirm out from under Alex, who was sitting happily atop him. Chorney was half in Trevor, half on Alex. "But you enjoyed elbowing Alex in the ribs!" Alex said, rubbing his injured left side. "Yes, and you enjoyed scratching me with those long nails of your's!" Trevor retorted, pushing the boy off his lap and onto Chorney's. Nyrant was absolutely giddy, bending over, cradling his gut in pain as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He was laughing loudly. "I'm glad some one's having fun here," Alex mumbled, leaning back onto Chorney's chest. The raven haired man growled, not liking the way Alex was getting comfy on his lap. "I'm the pet, right? I have the right to sit on my owner's lap," Alex purred, getting a kick out of the way Chorney twitched, not used to having unfamiliar boys sitting on him.

"So, first Nyrant, now his father?" Trevor hissed, standing up and running his hands down his jeans to get it unwrinkled. "Huh?" Alex asked, scratching his head and causing dry flakes of skin to fall unto Chorney's black pants. The wearer of the black pants growled and pushed Alex off, getting up to stretch. Alex pouted at Nyrant, faking that he was feeling sad about being pushed around. His evil little plan worked. Nyrant walked over, helping him off of the floor. "And back to Nyrant," Trevor mumbled, glaring at the pet as he cuddled up to his owner, who blushed fiercely.

* * *

((**Translations:** Father!

T see you're having fun with your new pet.

Huh?

But, I didn't expect you to be 'having fun' with Trevor... ))


End file.
